monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Element
This article is about the Element. For the Monster Type, see 'Elder Dragon'' The '''Dragon element is a unique, ancient and rare element. Monsters such as Teostra, Fatalis, Alatreon, Stygian Zinogre, Ceadeus and Goldbeard Ceadeus naturally use the Dragon element as a physical weapon, and hunters are able to transfer the strength of a dragon into their weapons to more easily defeat foes who are weak to Dragon, such as Rathalos and Kushala Daora. It is the rarest element found in nature, and in most cases the strongest element to use to defeat monsters. Whenever the hunter hits a monster, a reddish-black lightning orb appears. Strangely, monsters that use the dragon element tend to be weakest to the dragon element. This element is more detectable by looking to a monster's body parts such as Teostra or Fatalis' horns which start white and finish black just as normal dragon-element weapons. Dragon Monsters File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|Fatalis File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|Crimson Fatalis File:2ndGen-White Fatalis Render 001.png|White Fatalis File:FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Lao-Shan Lung File:MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung File:MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos File:MH4-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Kushala Daora File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora File:MHFU-Lunastra Render 001.png|Lunastra File:MH4-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:MHFU-Yama Tsukami Render 001.png|Yama Tsukami File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor File:MH4-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho File:MH4-Savage Deviljho and Great Jaggi Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho File:MH4-Stygian Zinogre Render 001.png|Stygian Zinogre Albatrion Custom Render.png|Alatreon Ceadeus2.png|Ceadeus File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Anorupatisu Render 002.png|Anorupatisu File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 001.png|Rebidiora File:FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|Disufiroa File:FrontierGen-Meraginasu Render 001.png|Meraginasu Monsters Weak to Dragon File:MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|Basarios File:MH4-Rathalos Render 001.png|Rathalos File:MH4-Azure Rathalos Render 001.png|Azure Rathalos File:MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian File:MH4-Pink Rathian Render 001.png|Pink Rathian File:FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Lao-Shan Lung File:MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|Fatalis File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|Crimson Fatalis File:2ndGen-White Fatalis Render 001.png|White Fatalis File:2ndGen-Shen Gaoren Render 001.png|Shen Gaoren File:MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos File:MH4-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Kushala Daora File:FrontierGen-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora (on the head) File:MHFU-Lunastra Render 001.png|Lunastra File:MH4-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:FrontierGen-Yama Tsukami Render 001.png|Yama Tsukami File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor MH3G-Lagiacrus_Subspecies.png|Ivory Lagiacrus File:MH3U-Abyssal Lagiacrus Render 001.png|Abyssal Lagiacrus Glacial Agnaktor Render.png|Glacial Agnaktor (without ice armor) File:MH3U-Uragaan Render 001.png|Uragaan Uragaan Subspecies render.png|Steel Uragaan File:MH4-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho File:MH4-Savage Deviljho and Great Jaggi Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho Nargacuga Rare Species Render.png|Lucent Nargacuga Albatrion Custom Render.png|Alatreon Ceadeus.png|Ceadeus Ceadeus Subspecies Render.png|Goldbeard Ceadeus File:MH3-Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|Jhen Mohran File:MHP3-Amatsumagatsuchi Render 001.png|Amatsumagatsuchi File:MH3U-Dire Miralis Render 001.png|Dire Miralis File:MH4-Gore Magala Render 002.png|Gore Magala File:MH4-Shagaru Magara Render 001.png|Shagaru Magara File:MH4-Dah'ren Mohran Render 001.png|Dah'ren Mohran File:MH4-Dalamadur Render 001.png|Dalamadur File:MH4U-Dalamadur Subspecies Render 001.png|Dalamadur Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Lavasioth Subspecies Render 001.png|Lavasioth Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|Espinas Rare Species File:FrontierGen-Dyuragaura Render 001.png|Dyuragaura File:FrontierGen-Raviente Render 002.png|Raviente File:FrontierGen-Violent Raviente Render 001.png|Violent Raviente File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora Aruganosu Render.png|Aruganosu Goruganosu Render.png|Goruganosu File:FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|Disufiroa File:FrontierGen-Xiang Tien Render 002.png|Shantien File:FrontierGen-Diorekkusu Render 001.png|Diorekkusu File:MH4U-Gogmazios Screenshot 001.png|Gogmazios Popular Dragon Weapons File:Weapon455.png|Smolder Dragonsword/Ancient Dragonsword File:2ndGen-Bow Render 026.png|Glorious Victory/Glorious Triumph File:2ndGen-Bow Render 032.png|Akantor Bow/Tyrant's Wrack File:Weapon367.png|Ultimus Heaven & Earth|link=Ultimus Heaven & Earth AlatreonLance.png|Alatreon Gleam *Ultimus Heaven and Earth **Divine Ultimus *Eternal Schism **True Eternal Schism *Crimson Lotus Blades Image Gallery File:MH3U-Stygian Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg RebidioraLunge.jpg Masakidoragyurosu.jpg File:MH3U-Savage Deviljho Screenshot 001.jpg Alatreon-DragonCharge.jpg MHFG Disufiroa Beam 1.jpg MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 038.jpg Category:Elements